


Silk Netting

by KommSusserTod



Series: World of Horny [1]
Category: World of Horror/Kyōfu no Sekai
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Egg Laying, F/F, Femdom, Goddammit Cobalt Queen, Happy Ending, Kana is a Girl, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Please Don't Kill Me, Pregnancy, Scat but not, That last tag was obvious, The Author Regrets Everything, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KommSusserTod/pseuds/KommSusserTod
Summary: Kana is forced to face against a Elder Goddess. She fears the worst after the eel incident.What she finds is absolutely unexpected.
Relationships: Cthac-Athorasu/Kana
Series: World of Horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeane on Cobalt Queen Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jeane+on+Cobalt+Queen+Server).



Spiders. Kana has always hated spiders, and now she stares one down on her ceiling. It hasn’t seen her yet. She scrolls through her armory: mermaid fire axe, antique katana, a broom, purifying baseball bat, empty sports rifle, world-shattering police revolver-a broom would do for this, as much as she’d rather use the overpowered police revolver. She twirls her broom, just about ready to kill the arachnid-and then she notices something.

The spider had children.

* * *

She noticed that the spider’s end seemed a bit distorted and enlarged, that and the spider seemed to be forming some sort of sac. At first, Kana didn’t want to kill the spider because she didn’t want baby spiders crawling everywhere. But... then she felt a bit empathic. It would, technically, be like killing a pregnant woman. Even if it was some small insect, Kana felt bad about killing it-so she didn’t. She calmly set the broom down, letting the spider lift another day. The moment she did, she felt a massive weight come off her shoulders.

(-45% DOOM)


	2. Returning a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cthac-Atorasu is a spider.  
> Cthac-Atorasu hates when people harm spiders.  
> So when you spare one, and she’s close to your dimension...

The unmasked Aka Manto was a horrifying, formidable enemy. He was unpredictable, looking at his face caused physical harm to you, and he could very easily overpower the unprepared. All out of ammo (God forsake that janitor and everything he stood for, you too old man) and all alone, Kana admitted defeat-

until...

* * *

Aka Manto felt a snag around his leg. He freed himself and kept walking towa-nope, another snag. And another, and another, until he couldn’t move anymore. His face obscured by white, thin yet durable silk, knife and mask clattering to the ground, then a massive set of fang marks suddenly punctured his chest, as Kana woke up. The first thing she saw was a massive cobweb on the ceiling. The second thing was a chef’s knife, a crimson mask, and a small key stuck in the cobweb.

Cthac-Atorasu favored her, but _just why would she assist her in banishment?_


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana finally meets with the Elder Goddess, and has more questions than she does a will to stop the ritual.

Kana climbed up the stairs with a rapid pace, Takashi-San’s corpse burnt and wreathed in the flames of Itothu, Fahrenheit 451’s author, his mask stolen off his person. As she arrived at the top floor of the lighthouse, it was almost too late-a portal had opened, and from it, Cthac-Atorasu would soon emerge to consume humanity like a fucking Capri-Sun. Kana nearly despaired at the thought, but she had no choice-she rushed into the portal. “The needs of the many outweigh the few,” she said to herself, knowing well she would die to save humanity, and faced it with honor.

.....

Oh, but it wasn’t like that, was it now?

* * *

It was far too dark in here, and Kana would probably begin to get a bit anxious if it stayed like that for too long, so she cast Bookburner 451 and lit up the room. A dark, deep cavern with some cave paintings depicting a massive spider drinking blood from a human-shaped cocoon. She’d seen shit worse than this-fungi possessing zombies, mouths slit further than a ravine in Minecraft, and ear canal-shaped tentacles that were _very,_ _very definitely someone’s kink._

A silent “I’m too tough for this shit” came out of her mouth as she rushed down the cave, not knowing of what laid ahead, as what _did_ lie ahead would set her fate in stone for the rest of her life.

Which is to say, pretty damn happy.

* * *

The room was massive and dark, unseeable by any but the predator that lay inside. Kana was brave, but to be brave you need stupidity plus courage, and what she was about to do was pretty damn stupid.

”Hello? Anyone in there!?” she shouted, breaking the uneasy silence.

”Y-yes.. I.. I am...” an unusually timid voice called out-and with it, the true form of the Elder Goddess. 8 red eyes on her pale face, her clothes made wholly of silk, and so was her hair. Her bras were made of a large band with a spiderweb design that fit tightly around her breasts, heavily accentuating them. Her vagina was always hidden, as it only revealed itself when Cthac-Atorasu was turned on, or when it itself was prodded. Waist down, she lost her humanity, in a seamless fashion akin to a color gradient. Her spider form was a mix of a deep black and a dull, yet deep plastic purple. Her abdomen took up most of her body, being half as large as a car, but still big enough to fit as many people as could fit _in_ said car. On top of it was a very common blood-red hourglass design, similar to the most famous spider of all. This design was easy to see as it was soft, as most of her spider body was incredibly fluffy. To arachnophobes, this would be disgusting, to feel it crawl on your back like some disembodied rat, always with the threat of slicing into your skin and poisoning you with something you never consumed. The spider’s legs looked like the thighs of a dominatrix, thicc and rich, with the ability to crush watermelons, and some incredibly lucky sod’s skull, effortlessly. And, despite all the flair and skull-crushing passion, she displayed utterly _none of it._

Kana was appalled by this timid, submissive mess. This... This couldn’t be an Elder Goddess, right?


	4. Emotion and Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever want to feel depressed over a spider? No?
> 
> FUCK YOU! /s

Kana grew curious of why the spider goddess decided to destroy man, but she felt that asking Cthac-Atorasu such a question would lead to death, regardless of how sensitive the goddess was-that and she was very paranoid, what if the goddess’ current form was a lure? Kana began to think of how to ask this question, until she felt something crawl up her leg. She turned down to see what she recognized as a tarantula. She felt a sharp instinct in her mind to slap the bug away, but her current location would cause doing so to end far, far worse than any mystery’s “Ending D”. So, she lifted the bug up. Cthac-Atorasu began to tremble in fear.

 _”P-please.. please don’tt.._ ” the goddess pleaded. Kana now had a clue on what caused Cthac to become so timid. Kana petted the spider gently, running her thumb down its abdomen. The goddess responded appropriately, and quickly calmed down, sitting and resting her eight legs, closing her eyes and smiling as the smooth sensation of something running through her fur-she _was_ biologically a tarantula, so she had fur-filled her.

* * *

Kana began to think well about what that experiment meant. There wasn’t anything immediately eldritch about that spider, and that there wasn’t anything off that signified that that spider in specific had a tie to Cthac-Atorasu, other than the fact that it was, well, a spider.

Then she got yet more proof-a black widow from outside the portal, still open, wandered in. Kana picked up the widow, gently, and prodded its back, then set it down and let it wander towards its empress. Cthac responded as she did earlier, basking in the feeling of being pet. 

So if Cthac-Atorasu feels anything that any spider does, and millions of people fear spiders, and those people _kill_ spiders...

* * *

Kana immediately realized what had driven Cthac to madness, and the attempted extinction of man. She was driven mad by unending pain and grief, forced to bear it for the eternity that was her lifespan, and thus, merely wanted _silence, quiet,_ and received none of it. Her sheer power caused fear in mortals, and as they painted her as a monster, nobody ever came to say hi, give a hug, or even just _ask how she was feeling._

In an instant, Kana felt sorry. She felt like she just needed to do something, no matter how stupid it was, as her Paranoia status began to tell her that no, she shouldn’t, what if Cthac was trapping her, what if Cthac was going to kill her, what if-but she couldn’t, she couldn’t just let the spider goddess suffer for a moment longer, she took a running leap-

* * *

and embraced her, tightly, tighter than a rope or a knot.

Cthac-Atorasu was confused, until she connected the dots. Her mind clicked into place. A smile turned into a grin, a grin turned into reflection, and reflection turned into crying. She returned the hug, as Kana pat her on the back.

This was it.

No more suffering, no more pain, no more of this constant enduring of repeated death.

She had finally found peace, in a mortal of all things.

* * *


	5. Hardcore Arachnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. So sorry.  
> I suck at plot.

(author’s note; i started taking myself less seriously here)

Kana sat with the comforted, and tamed, Cthac-Atorasu. She couldn’t believe she charmed someone of such high status-and vice versa, the goddess couldn’t believe she felt so... close... with a mortal. Nonetheless, even though they just met, both were hiding very intimate feelings for each other, and both knew that the other did. Both were too shy to actually say the 3 words, so they were just waiting for the other’s first move. 

Kana stood up, nodding to the spider. Both knew what the other wanted, but what came next was a very lewd surprise.

Kana is clumsy. Kana has a habit of opening her mouth when something caught her by surprise, be it a jumpscare or some accident. So when she accidentally gets caught in some webbing and trips right into Cthac, she doesn’t just fall into her chest. She trips right into her crotch, and licks her all the way down.

oops.jpg

* * *

Kana was taken aback by her partner’s throbbing, transparent ovipositor. Black, yet webbed with red and white like a broken window, and glossy, dripping with moisture. Visible inside of it were jade eggs the size of fists, squishy like rubber balls. Cthac was moaning and breathing raggedly, taking in what had happened.

”Oh.. oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” gasped Kana, a wild blush on her face. However, what happened next further broke her mind.

”I’m... I’m fine with it. We’ve both made really, really stupid decisions and suffered from them. You destroyed your left eye, I decided to kill humanity even when I just had the power to tell their entire species to stop.” Cthac-Atorasu seemed quite reasonable, but Kana wanted to take this all the way.

”Yeah, but.. this time I have you, you have me. We have each other to suffer with. That’s all I need, no matter whatever the hell happens to us.”

* * *

Cthac-Atorasu smiled, but before she could say anything, Kana moaned as she lowered herself onto the spider’s ovipositor, her tight and fleshy walls hugging and massaging it. Cthac realized well what Kana wanted, and needed. Both of them did, as the moment they decided to hug each other, a deep, primal lust began to take seed in their minds-and you reap what you sow.

Kana moved up and down, her chest and ass slowly jiggling, mesmerizing the spider goddess. Meanwhile, the spider herself spun a massive, warm, silk cocoon that she used as a bed. She then curled up, bending in an odd, but painless way, that allowed her 8, powerful, thigh-like legs to grab Kana from behind. Kana didn’t mind in the slightest as she continued to work her arachno-GF’s cock, beginning to lean deep into her chest, nuzzling her tired head into the spider’s pillows, resting easy.

By any other means, Kana would have fallen asleep from the sheer comfort that Cthac’s titties gave to her, but the sexual stimulation was more than enough to keep her eyes wide open. Cthac let out a girly, prolonged moan as pre slowly coated her ovipositor, her beginning to thrust into Kana, taking a more dominant position, and speeding the process up. Cthac undid what little bits remained of her clothing, and then she felt something being drained from her. She looked down and saw Kana sipping her milk.

Cthac was at first surprised at this, but much like the original shove towards sex Kana gave her, she melted into ecstasy. Meanwhile, Kana began to refresh herself, gulping down the sweet, creamy liquid. Cthac grabbed Kana by the back of her head and pushed her, lightly, into the spider’s chest, helping her along. All the while, both were moaning until suddenly, Kana felt something throb and grow deep within her insides.

”Hff.. aaahhh.. mm.. I’m.. gonna burst, Kana... y-you realize we’ll end up having kids if we do this, right?” Cthac-Atorasu was barely managing to gasp for air throughout the experience.

”Fffuuckk.. I don’t care... w-we.. have.. each other.. you’re so big...” Kana herself was about to cum, her hips bucking around.

* * *

They tightly held each other’s hands, as they let out a noisy, pleasured scream, the spider feeling a deep, intense moisture around her cock, letting loose into Kana, who’s womb began to swell and fill up with spider eggs, making her stretch to the size of a watermelon. Kana fell backwards into the arms of her newfound wife, who looked deep into her partner’s eyes, satisfied beyond belief.

”Hey.. you know what happens to the mates of spiders, right?” joked Cthac-Atorasu, curious as to if Kana would freak out.

”Mm.. I’m aware, but.. if you eat me whole, I won’t mind... you look nice and comfy in there~”

Cthac-Atorasu blushed even more than she already was, both of them beginning to acknowledge how tasty the other looked, and how much the other needed to sleep respectively. That, and how _kinky_ Kana was. Cthac-Atorasu didn’t mind, licking her lips before, for her “prey”, everything went black. For Kana, all she could feel was the moisture of her newfound walls, its warmth, and its tight yet comforting embrace. Her gut now felt like, and as heavy as, a sandbag. She rubbed and massaged her belly, feeling up her kids and letting them sleep well.

For the predator, she enjoyed a momentary, but delicious meal. She also enjoyed how big her stomach now was, able to be rubbed and caressed, all to help Kana sleep. But, outside of enjoying her wife, Cthac-Atorasu had not seen proper daylight in years, and the apocalypse was calming down.

She exited the portal, climbing down the lit lighthouse, Takashi-San’s corpse wrapped in spider silk, already feed for the goddess’ minions. For everything on Kana’s person, it was taken in a large, spherical cocoon hung on Cthac’s back, the bullets taken out of the guns so that Cthac wouldn’t shoot herself in the head. She breathed in the new air, looking at the clean sky, seas free and fresh of eldritch horrors, stretching her legs.

Today was a new day.

A day she finally lived.

Her true life started here, with a wife, her friends, and a beautiful seaside island.

No more of her old life. She still had to endure the pain of every spider on earth, sure-but she actually had some way to cope now.

She felt free.


	6. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new couple rests in their familiar, calm apartment.

Cthac laid on the human bed, feeling a deep, contained pressure in her twitchy abdomen. She groaned and pushed from her belly, as her body told her she was taking the largest dump of her life-when in reality, it was the result of the night before. Kana pushed her arm out, grasping the bed, before pulling the rest of her body out, the spider thinking she had squirted her digested sacrifices all over the bed, but all it took was a simple turn of the head for Kana to reassure her S/O that she was okay.

”[yawn] How was last night, honey?” Kana crawled over to Cthac’s front, rapidly drying.

”Very, very eccentric... good to see your kids are doing okay.” Cthac kissed her mortal girlfriend, hugging her, squishing Kana deep into her chest-their moment rudely interrupted by a knock on the door, Kana being quick to answer it, and her wife quickly scuttling onto the couch, lying down.

What came was all of her friends. Aiko, Mimi, Haru, everyone. All to celebrate their victory against the Elder Goddess.

Who was on their sofa.

Haru widened his eyes in confusion, and horror. “Did you actually banish her? If so, _why the fuck is she sitting there?_ ” Meanwhile, Aiko brandished an axe, still stained with mermaid blood.

”Uh.. honey, I... Really can’t help you...” Cthac-Atorasu slowly backed away from the impending mess. “Oh shit” was the only thought running through Kana’s head.

Well, this would... _definitely_ take some explaining...


End file.
